Olivia Hye/Gallery
'Promotional Pictures' Who's next Girl of March 2018.jpg|기도 (Prayer) "Who's Next Girl?" teaser ++ Promotional Picture Olivia Hye.jpeg|''+ +'' XX Promotional Picture Olivia Hye.png|''X X'' Line & Up teaser.png|''Line & Up'' Hash Promotional Poster Olivia Hye.png|''#'' Hash Promotional Poster Olivia Hye 2.png|''#'' 'Olivia Hye (single)' Olivia Hye debut photo.png|"Olivia Hye" #1 Olivia Hye debut photo 2.png|"Olivia Hye" #2 Olivia Hye debut photo 3.png|"Olivia Hye" #3 Olivia Hye debut photo 4.png|"Olivia Hye" #4 Olivia Hye debut photo 5.png|"Olivia Hye" #5 Olivia Hye debut photo 6.png|"Olivia Hye" #6 Olivia_Hye_single_with_Go_Won_1.png|'Go Won & Olivia Hye' #1 Olivia_Hye_single_with_Go_Won_2.png|'Go Won & Olivia Hye' #2 'Beauty&thebeat' Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Olivia Hye.png|Olivia Hye #1 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat Olivia Hye 2.png|Olivia Hye #2 Yyxy Beauty & The Beat group poster.png|Unit Photo Yyxy Beauty & The Beat group photo 2.png|Unit Photo #2 'Stages' 'yyxy' 'love4eva' Yyxy_Olivia Hye_180607_love4eva_Mcountdown.jpg Yyxy_Olivia_Hye_Yves_180614_love4eva_Mcountdown.jpg|With Yves 180614 yyxy Mcountdown Naver love4eva Olivia Hye 1.jpg Yyxy_Olivia_Hye_180614_love4eva_Mcountdown_2.jpg Yyxy_Olivia_Hye_180614_love4eva_Mcountdown_3.jpg 180621 yyxy Mcountdown Naver love4eva Olivia Hye 1.jpg 180621 yyxy Mcountdown Naver love4eva Olivia Hye 2.jpg 'LOONA' 'Hi High' 180918 THE SHOW Butterfly HaSeul Kim Lip Olivia Hye.jpeg|With HaSeul and JinSoul 180823 Mcountdown Naver Hi High Olivia Hye 1.jpg 180823 Mcountdown Naver Hi High Olivia Hye 2.jpg 180830 Mcountdown Naver Hi High Olivia Hye 1.jpg 180830 Mcountdown Naver Hi High Olivia Hye 2.jpg 180830 Mcountdown Naver Hi High Olivia Hye 3.jpg 181004 Mcountdown Naver Hi High Olivia Hye 1.jpg 181004 Mcountdown Naver Hi High Olivia Hye 2.jpg 'Butterfly' 190312 THE SHOW Butterfly Olivia Hye.jpeg 190221 Mcountdown Naver Butterfly Olivia Hye 1.jpg 190221 Mcountdown Naver Butterfly Olivia Hye 2.jpg 190221 Mcountdown Naver Butterfly Olivia Hye 3.jpg 190221 Mcountdown Naver Butterfly Olivia Hye 4.jpg 190221 Mcountdown Naver Butterfly Olivia Hye 5.jpg 190221 Mcountdown Naver Butterfly Olivia Hye 6.jpg 190221 Mcountdown Naver Butterfly Olivia Hye 7.jpg 190228 Mcountdown Butterfly Olivia Hye.jpg 190322 Show Champion Butterfly Olivia Hye 1.jpg 190322 Show Champion Butterfly Olivia Hye 2.jpg 190322 Show Champion Butterfly Olivia Hye 3.jpg 'Full Moon Special Stage' 191031 Mcountdown Naver Full Moon Olivia Hye 1.jpg 191031 Mcountdown Naver Full Moon Olivia Hye 2.jpg 191031 Mcountdown Naver Full Moon Olivia Hye 3.jpg 191031 Mcountdown Naver Full Moon Olivia Hye 4.jpg 191031 Mcountdown Naver Full Moon Olivia Hye 5.jpg 191031 Mcountdown Naver Full Moon Olivia Hye 6.jpg 'So What' 200206 Mcountdown Naver So What Olivia Hye 1.jpg 200206 Mcountdown Naver So What Olivia Hye 2.jpg 200208 Show Champion So What Olivia Hye 1.jpg 200208 Show Champion So What Olivia Hye 2.jpg 200212 THE SHOW So What Olivia Hye 1.jpg 200212 THE SHOW So What Choerry Olivia Hye.jpg|With Choerry 200212 THE SHOW So What Olivia Hye 2.jpg 200212 THE SHOW So What Olivia Hye 3.jpg 200212 THE SHOW So What Olivia Hye 4.jpg 200213 MCountdown Naver So What Olivia Hye 1.jpg 200213 MCountdown Naver So What Olivia Hye 2.jpg 200213 MCountdown Naver So What Olivia Hye 3.jpg 200213 MCountdown Naver So What Olivia Hye 4.jpg 'Pictorial' 'MXI Magazine' Olivia_Hye_MXI_.jpeg Olivia_Hye_MXI_2.jpeg Olivia_Hye_MXI_3.jpeg Olivia_Hye_MXI_4.jpeg Olivia_Hye_MXI_5.jpeg 'Naver x Dispatch' Olivia_Hye_NaverxDispatch_August_2018.jpg Olivia_Hye_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_2.jpg Olivia_Hye_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_3.jpg Olivia_Hye_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_4.jpg Olivia_Hye_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_5.jpg Olivia_Hye_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_6.jpg Olivia_Hye_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_7.jpg 'Star1' Star1_JinSoul_Kim_Lip_Olivia_Hye_Go_Won.jpg Yyxy_Star1.jpg Olivia_Hye_Star1_Behind_the_Scenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes '10Star Magazine' 10Star_Olivia_Hye.png 'Behind the Scenes' 10Star_BTS_Olivia_Hye_1.jpeg 10Star_BTS_Olivia_Hye_2.jpeg 10Star_BTS_Olivia_Hye_3.jpeg 10Star_BTS_Olivia_Hye_Choerry.jpeg|With Choerry 'Skoolooks' Olivia_Hye_Skoolooks.jpeg Olivia_Hye_Skoolooks_BTS_1.jpg|Behind the Scenes #1 Olivia_Hye_Skoolooks_BTS_2.jpg|Behind the Scenes #2 'SNS' '2018' Olivia Hye Twitter Update 28.3.18.png|28.3.18 (Let's hold a giveaway!) Olivia Hye Twitter Update 2.4.18.png|2.4.18 (Congrats to the winner!) Olivia Hye & Go Won Twitter Update 7.4.18.png|7.4.18 (Fan Event with Go Won!) Olivia Hye Twitter Update 14.4.18.png|14.4.18 (My first solo Fan Event!) Olivia Hye & Go Won Twitter Update 22.4.18.png|22.4.18 (Fan Event with Go Won!) Olivia Hye Twitter Update 29.4.18.png|29.4.18 (My fourth Fan Event!) Olivia Hye Twitter Update 28.5.18.png|29.5.18 (Watch our V Live!) June 1 2018 Choerry JinSOul Kim Lip CHuu Olivia Twitter (OEC and friends).jpg|1.6.18 (With ODD EYE CIRCLE and Chuu) 180807 SNS Olivia HeeJin JinSoul Chuu Kim Lip Choerry (OEC and Friends).jpg|7.8.18 (With ODD EYE CIRCLE, HeeJin, and Chuu) Olivia_September_4_2018_Twitter.jpeg|4.9.18 OliviaDecember112018Twitter.jpeg|11.10.18 HyeVes 181226 LOONA KakaoTalk.png|26.12.18 (With Yves) '2019' March22019OliviaTwitter.jpg|2.3.19 190309_Instagram_HeeHye.jpg|9.3.19 (With HeeJin) Twitter post MCountdown 190314 yyxy.jpg|14.3.19 (with yyxy) March252019Olivia.jpg|25.3.19 Jun29Olivia1.jpg|29.6.19 Jun29Olivia2.jpg|29.6.19 191031_Twitter_Yves,_Kim_Lip,_HeeJin,_Choerry_and_Olivia_Hye.jpg|31.10.19 (With Yves, Kim Lip, HeeJin and Choerry for 'Full Moon' Cover) November132019OliviaHyeTwitter.jpg|13.11.19 (Happy Birthday!) December52019OliviaHyeTwitter.jpg|5.12.19 '2020' MCountdown Twitter post 200205 2.jpg|5.2.20 (With HyunJin, JinSoul, and Chuu) 200210 Olivia Hye Twitter Update.jpg|10.2.20 200212 Starplay Twitter 9 Olivia.png|20.02.12 200221_Twitter_Olivia_Hye.jpg|20.02.21 Category:Olivia Hye